


Scars

by morewinepls



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Scars, a bit of angst, bernstead, shortfic, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: Her skin holds many memories. Mostly good ones. Embarrassing but amusing ones. Some more uncomfortable, some downright painful. She enjoys looking at the marks on her body, and thinking of the story behind them. She’d never really thought that much about her scars until Judy Bernly came into her life.





	Scars

Violet has her fair share of scars. Some recent, most from her childhood. When she looks at the long scar running over her shin, she remembers being eleven years old, and climbing that tree she was told was too high to climb - Turned out they were right. She remembers her childhood fondly. Running around, climbing trees and going out camping with her dad despite it being a school night. Most of her scars are from adventures. From being challenged by local boys, from trying to prove she could do it, could climb that tree, could jump over that fence, could run faster down the hill than her classmates could. Her mother used to shake her head every time she came home with new cuts and scrapes and bruises. “Boys don’t like girls who try to be better than them.” She’d say. “Good,” Violet would respond. “Then I’ll keep doing it.”

She has a scar on her right middle finger from getting it stuck between the keys of her typewriter. A scar on her palm from when she was fixing the fan in her bedroom, and got caught on a sharp metal edge. There’s a scar on her foot from stepping on a nail. It’s almost invisible, but still stings when she walks around for too long.

Her skin holds many memories. Mostly good ones. Embarrassing but amusing ones. Some more uncomfortable, some downright painful. She enjoys looking at the marks on her body, and thinking of the story behind them. She’d never really thought that much about her scars until Judy Bernly came into her life. Judy, who loved to lay against her, and let her fingers wander gently over Violet’s skin. “What happened here?” She would ask, as if the scar was a landmark on a map. She loved making Judy laugh with tales of mischief and exuberance. Enjoyed making Judy sigh in disbelief and awe. Liked that their scars had provided them with a chance to get to know each other.

Judy doesn’t have many scars. She doesn’t really like talking about the ones she does have. They hold mostly painful stories. Embarrassing ones. A scar on her lip from when the neighbours’ cat attacked her when she was eight and trying to pet it. On her knees from being pushed over onto rough grind by bullies. On her back from Dick pushing her against a glass cabinet. On her wrist from when she had a panic attack on the underground and scratched her skin open to try to keep herself grounded. She has scars that Violet doesn’t know the story to, and probably never will.

There is a small scar on her palm. Her favorite one, her best one, Judy always says. Because it reminds her of how much her life has changed for the better. She’d cut her palm when she was moving in with Violet. It’s the mark, Judy says, of the rest of their lives together. It brings her comfort, knowing that it’s there. She pushes her thumb against it when she feels an overwhelming wave of panic coming on. She rubs the spot when she misses Violet, when she feels lost or anxious. Because it reminds her of that day. She’d felt so light, so happy. Truly happy. Because Violet was with her. And that first night they slept in _ their _bed, for the first time in many years, Judy didn’t have a single anxious thought. She was safe. Violet was safe.

Now Violet is rubbing that small scar, whispering to her, talking to her. Squeezing her hand and kissing her nose and forehead and chin and cheeks. She’s a bit hazy, a bit blurry, but she’s there. Violet is always there. If not in person, she’s there in mind, in smell, in the things littering around the house, in notes on countertops, in phone-calls and always, _ always _ in Judy’s heart. There is a new scar forming. Large and fresh and painful. The stitches will hurt and itch, the doctors had warned her. And she can’t sleep on her stomach. She can’t bend over too much, and she can’t stretch up to kiss Violet, lest she rips her stitches. But it’s worth it. The scar is going to be big and present, and it’s the most beautiful scar she has ever received. Because seeing Violet holding their daughter for the first time, is something Judy will always want to be reminded of.


End file.
